Atrevimiento
by Layla.Mae
Summary: Mi vida había cambiado en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, para ser más exacta, cambió desde que desperté. Y todo gracias a un Natsu que siempre entra sin permiso a mi casa. One-Shot


Hola :D! bueno para empezar, soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y no entiendo muy bien todo esto xD me costó poder subir este one-shot, llevo ya mucho tiempo leyendo fics de aquí y me decidí a hacer uno x3, espero que les guste.

Por cierto; Fairy Tail le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Atrevimiento**

¡Qué día tan hermoso el de hoy! Pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Mi vida había cambiado repentinamente en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, para ser más exacta, cambió desde que desperté. Ahora me encontraba camino al gremio acompañada de Natsu, el cual llevaba una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero íbamos sin Happy, ya que por alguna no tan extraña razón, había decidido pasar el día de ayer y la noche en "la laguna pescando". Sólo Natsu se creería esa historia –reí por lo bajo-. Él estaba igual o incluso más feliz que yo, poco le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo su fiel amigo.

El clima de hoy era fresco, no hacia tanto calor como de costumbre. No muy a lo lejos se podía divisar la silueta del gremio. Sentía muchos nervios por lo que pensarían todos cuando me vieran llegar. Ojala que no se les ocurriera armar las típicas fiestas de siempre, aún es muy temprano para empezar a hacer escándalos.

Llegamos a la entrada del gremio. Natsu de una patada abrió las enorme puertas y con una enorme sonrisa y demostrando toda su felicidad gritó "¡HOE Llegamos!". Me esperaba gritos, reclamos, miles y millones de preguntas. Pero en cambio, todos en el gremio estaban en shock momentáneo viéndonos. Me sonrojé a más no poder y desvié mi mirada al lado izquierdo. Acto seguido, todos en el gremio empezaron a saltar y se encaminaron a abrazarnos y felicitarnos. "Ya era hora" decían muchos. Natsu sólo sonreía mientras yo miraba al lado derecho, nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Ahora ya saben por qué me siento tan feliz hoy. Creí que este día sería el típico de siempre, ir al gremio en busca de misiones para poder pagar mi renta, o al menos era lo que intentaba ya que siempre Natsu termina destruyéndolo todo y dejándonos sin recompensa. A veces me daba mucho coraje, pero al mismo tiempo no me gustaría que cambiara. Amaba esa personalidad tan hiperactiva y despreocupada de él. Lo amaba todo de él.

Este día empezó…

_**Flash Back**_

Los pequeños rayos de luz que entraban por las pequeñas ranuras de la cortina daban contra mi cara, despertándome. Me estiré en mi lugar y abrí los ojos lentamente. Intenté levantarme pero algo no me lo permitió. Al ver a mi lado, lo vi a él durmiendo plácidamente mientras me abrazaba. Mi cara tomo el color de un tomate. Se veía tan hermoso, sereno y tranquilo. Podría quedarme contemplando su rostro mientras duerme todo el día, pero había un pequeño detalle; estaba durmiendo en _mi_ cama sin _mi_ consentimiento. No tengo idea de en qué momento decidió dormirse en mi cama, y la verdad es que ya no me importaba, todo lo contrario.

-Natsu despierta- le dije en un susurro que perfectamente él podía escuchar.

-Aún no Luce mi amor, tengo mucho sueño- Murmuro este en sueños.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me llamo "mi amor" en sus sueños? Me sonroje al extremo y me puse muy nerviosa, tanto que me levante de golpe dirigiéndome a la cocina. Cosa que hizo despertar a Natsu.

-Luce~ ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó acercándose a mi, me sentía tan nerviosa por lo ocurrido hace un rato, que seguí de espalda y afirme moviendo la cabeza.

-No, yo sé que no te encuentras bien. Normalmente me despiertas gritándome y sacándome a patadas de tu casa, pero hoy sólo te levantaste sin decirme nada- Natsu estaba en lo cierto, siempre lo sacaba a golpes de mi casa. Pero hoy no. Últimamente habíamos estado de misión en misión, no había podido quedarme en mi casa ni una sola noche. Y al mismo tiempo, había empezado a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él, lo amaba.

-Estoy bien Natsu, no te preocupes- Le dije desviándole la mirada.

-Mmm… Está bien. Entonces seguiré durmiendo- Acto seguido, emprendió camino a _MI_ cama.

-¡Oye espera!- Le grité mientras lo seguía, pero al no fijarme en el suelo, pisé una barra de jabón y resbalé. Él en un movimiento rápido, se giró para atraparme y que no cayera, quedando abrazados con nuestros rostros muy juntos y nuestros labios casi rozando. Sin darme cuenta, él me tomó delicadamente la mejilla y se encargo de eliminar esos pocos centímetros que quedaban entre nosotros. Me tomó desprevenida. A los pocos segundos reaccioné y correspondí a ese cálido beso. Me sentía en las nubes. Desde que me di cuenta de mi sentimientos hacia Natsu, pensé muchas veces en declarármele. Pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada y terminar con nuestra amistad. Lo amaba, podía soportar verlo feliz al lado de otra mujer aunque me doliera. Pero ahora todo es diferente. Ahora sé que soy correspondida.

-Luce…-Dijo separándose un poco de mi – perdóname… sé que ese era tu primer beso, pero no pude controlarme teniéndote tan cerca. Te amo Luce… por eso no pude evitarlo -terminado de decir esto, me dio otro pequeño beso y me abrazo muy fuerte. Estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa, como pude lo abrasé y si querer, lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

-Luce perdón -Dijo él separándose de golpe- Fue muy atrevido de mi parte ¿Verdad? ¿Te lastimé verdad?- Me preguntaba un poco nervioso al ver mis lagrimas brotar sin parar.

-No Natsu, estas lágrimas son de felicidad –Y sin contenerme más, lo volví a abrasar – Llevo tiempo conteniéndome de decirte lo que siento por miedo de que nuestra amistad se destruyera, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tu sientes lo mismo por mi y eso me hace muy feliz. Te amo Natsu – Lo abrasé con más fuerza aún, me sentía muy feliz. Sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me apegaban aún más hacia él.

- La verdad es que yo pensaba lo mismo que tu y también había tomado la decisión de no decirte nada, pero ahora que lo pienso – Con una suave caricia tomó mi cara e hizo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran - que bueno que me atreví a besarte- Y dicho esto, junto nuestros labios en un tierno y dulce beso, más largo que los anteriores.

Después de separarnos lo invité a que desayunara y de paso, me esperara mientras yo me alistaba. No tarde mucho en bañarme y arreglarme, me sentía tan feliz que no quería perder ni un solo minuto lejos de él. Al salir, fui directamente a la mesita donde lo había dejado desayunando, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba allí. _"Se fue",_ pensé. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e ir a la cocina cuando repentinamente siento los fuertes brazos de Natsu rodear mi cintura por la espalda.

-¿Creíste que me iría sin ti? – Me preguntó en mi oído, no podía verlo ya que estaba de espalda, pero sabía que había una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-¡Qué malo eres! – Le dije mientras hacia pucheros y me separaba de su abrazo para verlo a los ojos enfadada mientras este reía – No es gracioso – Me quejé.

Era sólo una pequeña broma jeje… Luce, aun no te eh hecho esta pregunta – Natsu me veía fijamente a los ojos, podía notar nerviosismo en él –Luce… ¿Serías mi novia?

Dejé que pasaran unos segundos para darle mi respuesta - … ¡NO! –

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabas de decir que me amas!- decía mientras me ponía una cara de cachorrito. ¡Que lindo se veía!

-Jajajaja es una bromita, ¡claro que si quiero ser tu novia! – Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Valla que me saliste vengativa ¿Cierto?- Yo sólo le guiñe el ojo mientras le decía que fuéramos al gremio. Su sonrisa en ese momento expresaba lo feliz que estaba, quería decírselo a todos, de eso estaba segura.

_**Fin Flash back**_

Y así fue como empezó lo que hoy sería el mejor día de mi vida. En el gremio nos felicitaron y, aunque no lo quería, empezaron con sus típicas fiestas de celebración. Barriles, objetos y ¿ropa? eran arrojados en todas las direcciones posibles. Muchos se encontraban borrachos ya. Las chicas se dedicaron a hacer un interrogatorio desde cuando conocí a Natsu hasta lo sucedido esta mañana. Por muy incomodas que fueran esa preguntas, no pude evitar responderlas con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz. Mi novio se acercó y sorprendiéndome a mi y a la chicas, me dio un abrazó y delicadamente me giró para darme un tierno beso. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas. Él por su parte ya sabía lo que estábamos conversando todas y sólo les dijo:

-Amo a Luce y ella a mi, eso es todo lo que deben saber- Y dicho esto, mi querido Natsu me tomó de la mano y nos encaminamos fuera del gremio.

Pero al mismo tiempo, un muy feliz Happy hacia aparición en la entrada del gremio con una sonrojada Charle - ¡SE GUUUUUUUSTAN! – Fue lo último que se pudo escuchar antes de que perdiéramos de vista al gremio.

* * *

Espero que las haya gustado tanto como a mi :D, ¿me comentarían que tal les pareció?


End file.
